Classicism
by Rennes
Summary: Mizuki is in love and he needs the help of Yuuta to attain the one...
1. The Pilot

**The Pilot**

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Malicious dark eyes glittered, as the pale boy pressed binoculars against them.

The movements were splendid: graceful, powerful and coordinated, almost like a dance. The elbow extended and bent, young muscles flexed in the effort of return. The boy's shining hair rippled in the slight breeze.

For months now, Mizuki had been sneaking off to Seishun Gakuen under the pretenses of data collecting on the players. Yuuta was also dragged along in the case of an emergency, where his personal connection to one of the students could come in handy. But that would only be in the most dire of situations. Usually, Mizuki promptly sent Yuuta away upon arriving, with a notebook and pen and directions to observe students and collect information, or something equally senseless. Then Mizuki, armed with binoculars, would climb a tree or hide in a bush. Once nestled comfortably, he would set his gaze to the only thing that truly caught his interest at the school, bringing him back again and again. He and Yuuta had a meeting time and place, so usually admiring from afar for the duration of the visit was no problem. Anyway, he could always claim to have been collecting data. After all, he had been doing this for quite some time. Improvisation came easily.

.

Today however, Yuuta, in a rare display of defiance towards Mizuki, insisted on accompanying him on the spying because, quote on quote: "I feel like a complete idiot walking around with an interviewing pad and obviously nothing to write down."

Being accommodating as he was, Mizuki had complied. The two were currently side by side, squatting on their haunches in a young sequoia. Yuuta had both hands on an overhead branch for support, but Mizuki was absolutely still and balanced, observing the Regular members in the distance.

One of them winced slightly as he bent his right knee. The effects of Kirihara's attacks did not seem to have completely worn off.

Pale hands gripped the binoculars harder, remembering his fury at watching that match. Though Fuji had won in the end, he would not forgive that demon boy for practically attempting murder in the match.

Or for putting red marks of Syuusuke's lovely legs.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

If asked, Mizuki could not name the point when his rival mentality towards Fuji Syuusuke had evolved into a riper, aching obsession of the heart. It must have happened gradually, like sunburn invisible until the white, untouched lines are revealed.

It had all seemed rather sudden to him, however. He had simply gone to bed one night, content with being Syuusukes rival, and had woken up the next morning realizing that he was completely smitten. He had--

"Remind me again why we are here?" Hissed an irritated voice somewhere to the left of Mizuki, effectively smearing his fantasies with reality.

Mizuki sighed. One irritating thing about bringing Yuuta was that he had not stopped complaining all throughout Mizuki's quiet staring time.

"Scouting the tournament players," he replied automatically. "And watching for any other information which will come of use to St. Rudolph."

Yuuta couldn't help but wonder why Mizuki had chosen as part of his "stealth" outfit a fluffy sweater, as yellow and soft as a baby chick.

"Really? Because it kind of seems more like you're ogling my brother."

"Can you blame me?" Mizuki asked, but very quietly.

"What was that?" Yuuta asked sharply.

"I said, 'would you like to get ice cream after this, Yuuta-kun?'" Mizuki had the strangest way of making an innocent question sound like a demand.

"I—what?" Yuuta asked, completely thrown by this sudden invitation.

"Ice cream, Yuuta-kun. Iced cream. Creamed ice? No, that doesn't sound right….." Lately, Yuuta had also noticed that Mizuki was far dreamier than his usual pragmatic self, often slipping into internal monologues, of which random pieces cam out as actual statements.

"Sure…" Yuuta accepted cautiously, more to cut off the babbling boy than anything else.

XxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's this all about, Mizuki?" Yuuta asked uneasily. It hadn't taken him long to regret accepting the invitation since they had arrived. Mizuki was clearly lost in thought or perhaps fantasies and didn't seem to really be aware of what was happening around him. First, he had agreed to treat Yuuta, then he had attempted to pay the lady at the counter with a ball of tangled shoelaces that he had retrieved from his pocket, and that Yuuta recognized as Syuusuke's. He didn't know what disturbed him more, his brother's shoelaces being in Mizuki's pocket, or the fact that Mizuki had mistaken them for money.

"What are you talking about, Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki's urbane voice was beginning to come back as he zoned back in from the last twenty minutes of silence. "Isn't it alright for two friends to get an ice cream after school?"

"Two friends, yes. You and me, no. Something is weird with you today. You _never_ treat me to anything." He chose not to mention the shoelaces.

"Oh, did I buy this?" Mizuki looked down.

Quickly, before the other boy could change his mind about reimbursing him, Yuuta interjected, "But you seemed bothered even before that. Did something happened to you?"

Mizuki took a deep breath and let it out again in a long whoosh. He seemed to be prepping himself up for something.

"You know, don't you?"

"Eh?" Yuuta frowned.

Mizuki gazed at him expectantly for about thirty seconds, but then seeing that Yuuta truly _was_ nonplussed, it was his turn to be surprised. He leaned forward in his seat, eyes flashing in a slightly irritated way, before speaking softly:

"I know that compared to your brother and sister you may not have always appeared the most…how to put it delicately…ahem…._scin_tillating perhaps. But I happen to know that you are quite an intelligent boy and I have a difficult time believing that you have not noticed that I am in love with your brother."

He spoke calmly, as though the two were discussing nothing more unusual or interesting than the persistently sunny weather.

Yuuta, throat had gone rather dry. Eyes normally squinted in frustration were as round as quarters and stared at Mizuki, who was now casually digging his spoon into an eight inch peanut buster parfait.

"Whenever you're ready." Mizuki smiled and took a bite.

Yuuta managed to close his mouth, but was still unable to deflate his eyes from the bugged out state they must be in.

"My brother."

"Yes."

"…..The one who completely defeated you in tennis."

"If I'm not mistaken."

Yuuta cleared his throat, suddenly feeling rather awkward, now seeing the manager he had know for years in this new, twisted light. Past locker room memories made him blush.

Unable to speak at all, he simply stared at Mizuki, who was stealing longing glances at Yuutas neglected sundae. Yuuta suddenly doubted that he would be able to finish it.

"Well,…um, that's…." He began in a slightly raspy way when he finally found his voice.

"Awkward? Yes, it is a little."

"………."

"…….._Why_ though?"

"Oh, Yuuta," Mizuki sighed and leaned back in his chair, eyes glazing over so suddenly that it was really rather alarming. "Must I explain? His delicacy, his charm, his wit, his graceful motions, his _smile_, his laugh…..God, it _tinkles,_ Yuuta, like little bells...and I don't mind his blindness either—

"I already told you, he isn't blind!" Yuuta screeched shrilly, half just to cork this highly disturbing stream of thoughts. In truth, Yuuta wasn't sure how this all worked. Mizuki was a pretty good friend of his and Syuusuke was his brother, so in a way the whole match should be ideal. Yet...

"Wait, a minute…." Yuuta couldn't organize his feelings. "You hated him! He hated you! You screamed at him after the quarter finals match!"

"Past events, Yuuta-kun, passed…..all in the past." Sighed Mizuki, waving his hand casually in front of his face and nearly smacking a passing woman. "I, for one, have grown far passed that stage and have learned to accept it as another milestone in my tennis career. We were both playing as professionals; I admire the strength he displayed. He helped to make me a better player. And after all, if you hadn't seen the actual match, 7 to 5 sounds like an impressive score, doesn't it?" His voice had grown thoughtful.

Yuuta shook his head. "But my brother…he doesn't…well he….."

"Doesn't like me?"

It was bothering Yuuta how Mizuki kept finishing his sentences.

"Not even just that…I think he might…"

"That's okay, Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki interrupted in voice similar to the one he used when assuring the St. Rudolph's tennis team that victory would be theirs due to his data skills. "I have learned to accept him; he will do the same! I've charmed girls millions of times before; how difficult could a boy be? I will make Syuusuke love me!"

The last part came out a little louder than intended and a group of girls at the adjacent table stopped their conversation to stare in surprise at the pair; Fuji's name was well known around here.

"Ahem..." He covered his embarrassment with a short cough. "Well anyhow, now that you know how I feel, you will be prepared for the future."

Oh no.

Yuuta felt a prickle of suspicion stab the uneasy shock he had been feeling for the last few minutes.

"Why are you telling me all this?" He demanded.

"Dear, dear Yuuta-kun…" Mizuki reached out and touched Yuuta's hand, which Yuuta jerked back instantly. "You're my best friend, you know that? My only true, loyal friend. Coincidentally, you are also rather well acquainted with the object of my affection. Why wouldn't I confide in you?"

Yuuta's eyes narrowed. Coming from anyone else, the words would almost seem sincere, but Yuuta's instincts forbade him to accept this as the real reason from the enigmatic, scheming Mizuki.

"…..and of course with your compassion, I'm sure you will be more than willing to help your lovely brother notice me…"

There it was. Yuuta had known this was coming. He had _tasted_ it coming. He was psychic.

Yuuta had just been hoping that he could deal with this by stepping off, and ignoring the situation. His jaw stiffened as he imagined what sort of "help" Mizuki could want from him.

"And what if I'm not interested in helping you pursue this?" he asked.

"Ah, yes, I thought we might hit that little snag…." Mizuki leaned forward, smile in place, index finger never leaving his hair.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

A/N: I've always found it weird how Syuusuke is referred to as Fuji, but his brother is called by his first name. For the most part, I will be referring to them both by their first names.

Please Review!


	2. Not Another Seigaku Fieldtrip

**Attempt #1**

_Make him notice you by becoming a part of his daily life.  
_

Not Another Seigaku Fieldtrip 

Note: Italics are Mizuki's thoughts, unless otherwise specified. As in the beginning.:)

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

_Damn him. How the hell does he know about Kuma-chan?_ Was all Yuuta could think furiously as he strode down the packed Tokyo streets the following week on a cool morning. He had been caught—and caught well, if he were to be honest with himself. Although he may not look it, Yuuta was a huge Gravitation fan, especially of Ryuichi. Usually he kept this hidden since people assume that if you are a guy who likes a show that supports homosexuality, then you are gay yourself. However, Yuuta hadn't been able to resist purchasing a fluffy rabbit in a fan store (orange, since they were out of pink) and naming it Kumagoro. (1)

Now Yuuta was on his way home to interrogate his brother when he caught snatches of familiar voices in conversation, as he passed the entrance to the ice cream parlor where all the madness had begun.

"So tomorrow then, okay?"

"Yay! This is going to be so fun! We haven't had a single day off since before qualifying for the nationals!" squealed an excited voice.

"I think that the beach was Tezuka's original plan, so be ready, alright?…"

Yuuta recognized the voices as belonging to Kikumaru and Oishi, the famous Seigaku doubles pair, but he didn't bother to stop and say hello. It would take them a moment to recognize him, and then Kikumaru would probably jump on him or something. Nevertheless, the overheard excerpt gave Yuuta the opening he needed with his brother. The walk home was excruciating; Yuuta had spent the last several years trying to become independent of his family, especially his brother, and now he had to act as if he needed his Aniki again. _Damn that Mizuki! _

XxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yuuta took a deep breath and raised a fist, bracing himself for what was probably going to be the most derogatory event of his young life. He knocked lightly on the white painted wood door.

"Come in." came his brothers reply.

He opened the door unwillingly and entered the immaculate room. Syuusuke was rummaging through his desk in the corner, but looked up immediately when he realized who it was.

A brief flash revealed his light eyes in surprise before he began to smile in delight and they disappeared again. Really, Yuuta couldn't blame Mizuki for thinking his brother was blind.

"Yuuta! How very, very kind of you to visit me! Although it is rather unexpected. I thought you had taken to spending all of your time at St. Rudolph."

"Yeah, well…." He shifted uncomfortably, "it's okay to come home every once in a while, right?"

There was a slightly awkward pause as Syuusuke watched Yuuta expectantly. He did not believe for a moment that his brother had come home for no other reason than the simple joy of seeing him.

"Listen," said Yuuta in a rush, hoping that saying something this embarrassing would be less painful if he got it out quickly. "On the way here I actually sort of ran into your friends from the team—Kikumaru and Oishi, I think."

"Did you?" Syuusukes confusion increased.

"Yeah, they were just talking about how they and the rest of the team were going to have some sort event tomorrow. Like a party or something."

"Yes, there's a team fieldtrip we're taking to unwind from the stress of nationals."

"Okay, well I was wondering..., um...would it be okay if...if..."

Suddenly Syuusuke understood. His face broke into a delighted smile.

"Yuuta, would you like to come with us on our trip tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be gr…." He couldn't bring himself to finish the lie. He was already blushing at having his brother "graciously" save him the embarrassment of asking the question himself.

"That would be excellent, Yuuta! I'm sure that the rest of the team would be happy to have you there too."

"Okay, but one thing. Since I don't really know your friends that well, would it be okay if I brought someone along?"

"A friend? Yes, yes of course! Bring as many as you like!"

"Thanks, Aniki." Still exceptionally irked and humiliated at having to request an invitation, Yuuta scurried out of the room. Mizuki had pointed out last week, that he, Yuuta, was the only one who had sufficient connection to Seigaku to land an invitation to one of their events. That served as little consolation, however.

Syuusuke watched his brother go with a mixture of satisfaction and bewilderment. Why would Yuuta suddenly want to hang out with him when he had spent the last five years putting as much distance between them as possible? Was he really going to show up?

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Syuusuke was already there when Yuuta and Mizuki arrived the next morning, but that was how it had been planned out. Mizuki could make an impressive entrance and catch the tensai's eye_. Oh damn, he's blind though._ he suddenly remembered.

The eight members of the Seigaku tennis team plus Yuuta and Mizuki had convened in front of the bowling alley. It was interesting to see all the Regulars in clothes other than their tennis or school uniforms. Fuji wore a preppy vest and collared shirt, looking calm and smiling genially. He stood with an impressive bearing despite his small frame, hands in his pockets, and an Eiji slung around his neck. Mizuki felt himself bubble inside with a strange shyness that seemed to take place whenever around Fuji. Damn. How was he supposed to charm Syuusuke if he couldn't be his usual arrogant self? It was like a mean Oishi or a loud Tezuka. Speak of the devil...

"Everyone ready?" called Tezuka, who had just arrived. "Okay, head count!" The captain quickly counted the seven other Regular member heads as he saw them. "Good, everyone's here."

"Kawamura isn't here!" Said Oishi in a worried voice.

Tezuka brushed off this comment. "I should have been more clear. Everyone who matters is here."

Oishi mouthed wordlessly at the captain as he continued, "Right then, as you all know, we are going to the beach today to celebrate our victories thus far and have a relaxing break before the nationals."

It was apparent that they had _not _all known, though. Most of the students weren't dressed for the beach at all. Mizuki saw Syuusuke glance worriedly down at his vest and felt a brief stab of pity, but it was overwhelmed immediately by the greater victory that he could show himself off at the beach. A similar thought seemed to have struck Yuuta, who looked pissed off and more than a little dreading.

"Yuuta, you came!" exclaimed Syuusuke, his permanent smile changing into a more genuine one. "I'm so glad you decided to spend time with us. And…you've brought a friend?" His brows furrowed slightly as he surveyed Mizuki in a politely puzzled way.

"Mizuki Hajime." Mizuki casually introduced himself, suave as hell, before Yuuta could say anything. "But of course you already knew that. We had that excellent match at the quarter finals. Actually, I've been hoping for a long time that we could have a rematch." He cocked his eyebrow in a suggestive way.

Syuusuke was staring at Mizuki in a way strikingly similar to how a child stares at an adult who is a friend of their parents, and who claims, "we met when you were young."

"Ahh…Minori-san," he replied finally, inclining his head slightly, although it was obvious he didn't remember. "It's nice to see you again."

Mizuki swallowed hard, but managed to shake off this minor setback before they arrived at the beach.

It was a perfect day for swimming: sunny and blue skied with not too much breeze. However, that also meant that the beach was packed. The troop stopped where the sidewalk became sand and simply stared, clearly unsure of where to proceed from there. Mizuki, eager not to waste a moment that could be spent basking in Syuusuke's admiration was about to pull off his shirt when a voice interrupted,

"Well, well, well….Seigaku, it is? Taking a nice, relaxing day off?" The team spun around, coming face to face with none other than the un-exorcised Kirihara and the Shuichi Shindou wannabe, Marui.(2)

"Not taking the finals too seriously, Captain Tezuka?" Kirihara drawled on. "I thought that your catchphrase was 'don't let your guard down.' Are you guys so good that you don't need to be practicing at a time like this?"

"I could say the same." Tezuka pointed out.

Marui's eyes widened and he pointed over his left shoulder without looking. Following his gesture, they saw Jackal and Yagyuu practicing on the beachside tennis courts..

"We never take breaks, only change scene." Said Marui smugly.

"How about a few matches, before you go splashing about?" asked Kirihara. "If we win—

"_NO!"_ Screamed Echizen unexpectedly.

Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry," he said, "but……couldn't we just _**once**_ have an outing as a team where it doesn't end with all of us showing off our tennis skills?"(3)

"He has a point." Muttered Inui, flipping through a notebook he had seemingly produced from nowhere. It contained all the records of Seigakus fieldtrips. Indeed, each one had included a lesson-teaching encounter with tennis noobs and an un-kosher amount of "mada mada dane" s.

So they went to the planetarium instead.

_Damn. __**Damn**_. Mizuki had to work to conceal his disappointment at not being able to show himself off to Syuusuke, but at least he wouldn't have to deal with those Rikkai- bastards now. Think again. Double taking, Mizuki realized that the four from Rikkaidai had casually joined their party and seemed to be following them to the planetarium. Tezuka had somehow arranged for them all to take the bus and was busily handing out tickets.

"Hey, Tezuka…" whined Eiji upon arriving, "what does the planetarium have to do with tennis, nya?" he turned his puppy eyes upon the captain.

"Tennis players should be well rounded, in all aspects, and that means having a good education outside of twist serves and triple counters." Answered Tezuka in one breath without looking at Eiji, but rather examining the tickets at the reception box in front of the planetarium. I expect you all to learn a great deal, and not be too tense, but don't let your guard down!"

"Perhaps, Captain, to make sure they do their jobs, they should be taking notes as they go through the museum?" suggested Inui.

"Optimal idea." Said Tezuka tonelessly. "Everyone gather information on what they have learned, to be turned in at the end of the day."

Yuuta and Mizuki, unused to this treatment at the hands of Tezuka nervously gulped. "Other than that, you are to have fun here."

"Saa, Yuuta come with me!" said Syuusuke, grabbing his astonished brother's arm and leading him off to the first exhibit, leaving Mizuki standing alone as if he were a umbrella holder.

"Syuusuke…I like you, but you are difficult…" he mumbled to himself before quickly heading off after the pair and stepping on Momoshiro's toe in his haste.

The first exhibit turned out to be a short video on the basics of the solar system.

_Perfect! _Thought Mizuki. _A nice dark room with an informational film playing...I can sit next to Fuji!_ _Or even better; I'll take the last seat and force him to sit on my lap!_ He was definitely NOT thinking of jumping Syuusuke in the dark. Nfu nfu nfu nfu nfu nfu nf--

Oh drat.

Snapping out of his internal monologue, Mizuki found that Eiji and Kirihara had already claimed seats on either side of Syuusuke. Kirihara was speaking animatedly to him. To top it off, all the other seats had already been taken. Ignoring Oishi's kind offer of his place, Mizuki had to stand, with a stiff jaw, leaning against the wall through the film.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mizuki suffered failed attempts at the older Fuji all morning. However, at least it had helped him gather some good data on approach techniques. For example, involving the younger brother hadn't proven to be too helpful. In fact, it was rather detrimental. He needed to dismiss him.

"Yuuta-kun, go hang out with Jackal." Said Mizuki, and Yuuta rushed to obey, probably before he could be scarred for life.

Right. Now was his real chance. It was the dome room of the planetarium where they would watch a presentation about stars in a pitch black room. Not only was this his favorite room in all planetariums, but it was the optimal place for an unheard conversation.

The students filed into the circular theatre and began to disperse into seats.

Himself, Mizuki headed over towards Syuusuke, but the lights went out as he was walking, so he had to stumble in the darkness over to where the tensai had been standing.

_The beautiful crystals that have lit our night skies since ancient time are called stars._ A smooth, melodious womans voice proclaimed. _Despite their appearance, stars are actually enormous clouds of glowing plasma. _

Mizuki found his place and sat down as the show commenced.

The domed ceiling filled with images of the solar system, and with its curvature and the surrounding darkness, it was easy to forget that the middle school tennis players were inside a building and not simply lost in the eternity of space.

_Today we will explore the properties of stars that allow them to live for billions of years. _

"Wow, it's really beautiful isn't it?" Mizuki murmured as the screen rapidly spun the students through the galaxy.

He received no reply, but this didn't surprise him at all. He would just have to persist and break that icy front that Syuusuke seemed to have built around him.

Mizuki sucked in a deep breath, plucking up his courage for what he was about to do.

_Of course, the stars that we see in the night sky are so far away that they have already died by the time their light reaches us._

"I've been wanting to talk with you for a while now." Mizuki said finally. "Ever…ever since I first met you, actually."

Still no reply.

_The more massive the star is, the shorter its lifeline, because large stars burn hydrogen more quickly. Our sun is considered to be a medium star in both breadth and temperature. _

Mizuki scooted slightly closer and tentatively reached out his hand in dark. He found Syuusuke's shoulders and inched his arm around them. After a moment when he was not thrown off, he smiled broadly and blushed, grateful for the cover of darkness to hide both; it would destroy his polished exterior.

Syuuske didn't respond, but he didn't push Mizuki away either, so Mizuki took it as a good sign. Why finish with the confession and freak him out? Just enjoy what you have now. So Mizuki happily watched the rest of the program, his heart lighter than it had felt in a long time.

It ended and the lights came on.

Illuminating Mizuki with his arm around a hat stand.

Mizuki stared at it for a full ten seconds before he was able to react at all. Then, in a flash, he retracted his arm and looked around to see if anyone had seen. Most people were chattering; Momoshiro was telling an involved tale of his bravery and cleverness to a bored looking Kaidoh and Echizen. Good.

He sighed with relief. Then, feeling as if eyes were on him, he turned around. Tezuka, it seemed, had been sitting rather nearby.

Mizuki's heart missed a step. Had he heard something?

But Tezukas glasses had suddenly become as impenetrable as Inui's and Mizuki could not read the expression.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lunch came and went pretty well, except for when Tezuka, glaring at Mizuki, had asked him what he had learned, and Mizuki who had been thinking about Fuji throughout all the exhibits had to quickly make something up.

Mizuki felt slightly injured overall after lunch and was careful to keep his distance from Tezuka. Also, it was becoming apparent that the direct approach was premature for use on Fuji. He was sure Syuusuke knew who he was, but for whatever reason, he was denying his feelings, and Mizuki would have to smooth that over before proceeding.

Finally, Mizuki was rewarded for his efforts by dinnertime. For some reason, the more pissed off Tezuka became, the more unusually kind he was and he had agreed that they should all go out for dinner at a nice restaurant.

Mizuki had leaned throughout the day that to get a seat next to Syuusuke required lightning speed capabilities. He did not have to make his move though. Perhaps the "genius" had finally noticed his efforts to get near him all day, but to Mizuki's utter shock (and Yuuta's by the look of it), Syuusuke came over and sat next to _him_.

"Did you and Yuuta enjoy the planetarium?" he asked, though the question was clearly directed primarily at Mizuki. He flashed a brilliant, glacier-melting smile.

"Um…" Mizuki suddenly felt rather breathless. _Damn, DAMN, think fast!_ "Yeah…yeah I did…" Yuuta nodded as well, looking as though he meant it.

_What the hell was that?_ Mizuki admonished himself internally. _You couldn't think of anything more interesting to say?!_

"I saw Mizuki." Chirped Yagyuu unexpectedly. "He may be in trouble…." _Oh crap, did he see the hat stand incident?_ "….he didn't take any notes like Inui told us to."

"I don't think that applied to people not attending Seigaku," replied Yuuta tartly.

"Fuji-senpai didn't take them either though, he can be your partner in crime!" Momoshiro chipped in with carrying voice.

"You ignored Inui-senpai's rules, Fuji-senpai?" asked Echizen.

"Saa…. what's the fun of going to a planetarium if your nose is in a notebook and not on the stars?"

"But Inui-senpai might punish you harshly!" Gasped Momo dramatically, lowering his voice so the other, Inui side of the table wouldn't hear him. "His glasses will glint; his cruel smile will be in place; he might force you to drink bucketfuls of his Super Excellent Marvelous Inui Delight Juice!"

"Oh come on, I would never get that lucky." Replied Fuji lightly.

Everyone at the table stared at him.

"What? It's good juice."

...

Momoshiro and Echizen managed to get into an eating contest halfway through dinner, polishing off half the menu, which was rather disgusting, but other than that, Mizuki felt that the affair had gone rather well. He was actually able to hold a conversation with Syuusuke for a few moments at a time, but usually someone annoying like Kirihara would interrupt.

"Phew" Echizen and Momo leaned back in their wicker chairs, unable to eat another bite. Mizuki privately wondered how the hell they were going to lug themselves home.

"Gotta say," said Momo, massaging his stomach, "it's great to finally have a Seigaku event that doesn't end with Kawamura-senpai running in with a burning racquet and sushi for everyone."

"Seriously." Agreed Echizen.

Mizuki was glowing a little bit, thinking he had been rather successful throughout the meal, at least in not repelling Fuji from his company. Slowly, people began to disperse.

Yuuta seemed ready to leave and looked questioningly at his brother. Fuji smiled and leant over to speak in Mizuki's ear.

"I advise you get a move on now. This is an old tradition: the last one sitting pays for the meal..."

He trailed off and Mizuki noticed that indeed members of the team were sneaking out. Tezuka had just excused himself to go to the "bathroom". He smirked, pleased to be included in Fuji's plan. The brothers and Mizuki left together, walking casually at first away from the table, then sprinting once they reached the foyer area of the restaurant.

Out in the street they laughed triumphantly and Syuusuke began to head home, while Yuuta decided to spend the night at St. Rudolph.

"Well, it was fun to hang out; I'm really glad you came, Yuuta."

He gave Mizuki a very slight smile that melted him nonetheless. Mizuki felt a balloon of hope swell in his chest.

"And it was nice to bring your…." Here Syuusuke suddenly frowned, like he was trying to remember something. "…Makoto-san."

The balloon popped.

Mizuki ground his teeth and Yuuta was discreetly trying not to laugh.

"Well, goodnight anyhow!" Said Fuji merrily, clearly amused at Mizuki's distress. And he turned and disappeared off into the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Surprisingly, Yuuta was the one who seemed to have had the best time in the end. He had gotten a nice dinner (courtesy of the Echizen and Momoshiro) a lot of interesting facts about the solar system, and his brother had been too busy warding off advances of Mizuki to give him a hard time.

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

A/N:

(1) and (2) I somehow ended up putting more Gravitation references in here than intended….I hope you've seen it.

(3) I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. But has anyone ever noticed how _all _of Seigaku's outings become tennis showdowns? I had to take them down a notch.

...Reviews, please?


	3. The Gifts of the Magus

**Attempt #2**

_ Seduce the desired one by presenting him with tokens of your affection._

The Gifts of the Magus

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Syuusuke entered his room and set his backpack down on his desk. The tennis bag went into its usual corner. Crossing the room in two steps, he quickly drew the pleated blinds which shrouded his view of the street below. Sunshine poured into the room, and Syuusuke knelt down by the window to examine the latest growth. It seemed that all of his plants were getting along nicely. He fetched a small cup of water from the kitchen and was happily pouring it over his prides when he suddenly felt strange, as though he were being scrutinized. Turning around, he looked all around his room. There was no one in the doorway, closet, desk, or under his bed. So why did he get the feeling…?

Then he saw it. Two pairs of blue eyes met each other. On Syuusukes bed, reclined casually against the pillows was a bean stuffed, lumpy plushie of Ryuichi Sakuma.

Syuusuke twitched slightly.

_Masaki_…..he thought; while at the same time throwing open his door and shouting, "Yuuta! I think you left something in my room!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What would Fuji really want? Mizuki was wondering as he lay on his bed in the St. Rudolph dormitory.

Mizuki was beginning to agree with Yuuta that perhaps his relationship with Syuusuke was presently too fragile to withstand direct confrontation. Well, then, he would woo from afar, decided Mizuki. Don't let that heartless boy forget you.

So t was time to consider again. _Think. Come on._ He should make something heartfelt for Fuji. Something that he would really like_. Now, what are you good at?_ There was silence in the dormitory, broken only by the distant sound of cars passing below. Nothing came to mind after twenty minutes. _Oh, come on, this is ridiculous. I must be good at _something_._ Again he thought. He wanted to make something really impressive, to fully capture Fuji's interest. Presenting him with a bound copy of all the data notes he had ever collected from every tennis player ever seemed like a decent idea. But would it be good enough?

It was all such hard work, sending presents, and making sure that they were in good taste. One had to be careful not to send anything too garish, or suggestive, or expensive, because that would make Fuji uncomfortable.

Mizuki closed his eyes. He felt utterly spent, even though all he had done that day after getting ready was to walk to a café and drink a cup of hot chocolate.

How was it that getting a gift for someone could suddenly seem to be such an impossible task?

_**What are my good points?**_ It was really depressing him that he couldn't come up with an answer. He was on the verge of calling his mother.

From what he had heard from Yuuta, Fuji had not exactly been super impressed by the cuddly gifts he had sent so far. But what to do? Mizuki needed some more clues before he could effectively shop for Syuusuke. And anyway, it had been a brave guess to think that Syuusuke would like the Ryuichi plushie, at least if Syuusuke was anything like his brother. Which apparently he wasn't.

Mizuki had also sent an adorable, small, white and gray rabbit, complete with a satin purple ribbon tied around its neck. He had been hoping that if Syuusuke could learn to love the animal, he could realize his feelings for Mizuki as well. However, it turned out to be even worse than the plushie. Yuuta had brought the bunny back to St. Rudolph within the week, just _then_ informing Mizuki that Syuusuke was severely allergic to long haired pets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had taken less persuasion than Mizuki had expected for Yuuta to allow him to come over to his house. Normally, Yuuta did not like to speak with, much less hang out with, his team members on the few days off from them he got each month. However, (possibly he knew resistance was futile), he had agreed to Mizuki's innocent request to visit home with him.

Now they descended from the 412 bus and Mizuki could not help but feel a little thrill of anticipation, although Yuuta had already told him that probably no one would be at home at this hour of ten o'clock on a Saturday morning. His mother would be at the outdoor market shopping, and Syuusuke would probably have practice at school.

Yuuta tried the front door and was surprised to find it open. He and Mizuki entered.

There were noises coming from the kitchen. Yuuta frowned slightly.

"I didn't know anybody was home…," he muttered, heading in that direction after removing his shoes.

Entering the kitchen, Yuuta was shocked to find both Syuusuke and Yumiko seated at the kitchen table. Yumiko was softly speaking to her younger brother who was munching over a bowl of cereal. Both looked up when Yuuta entered the room and Mizuki stood, unsure of himself, in the doorway. Syuusuke cracked a smile at the sight of his brother. He was wonderfully handsome and somehow still dignified, even with his hair in disarray and clad in burgundy lounging pants patterned with blue reindeer. Mizuki blushed at seeing Syuusuke like that.

"Hello, Fuji Syuusuke-kun, I'm Mizuki Hajime." He professed in one breath, beaming. He also inclined his head at the Fuji brothers' older sister, whom he had met at the match where Syuusuke played Kirihara.

"What are you guys both doing here?" Yuuta questioned, still confused at the uncommon event of all three Fuji siblings being at home at once.

Syuusuke swallowed a mouthful of cereal before speaking.

"Well, I was supposed to have practice today and match simulations, but in the end it got called off because only a few people showed up."

"Only a few people?" asked Yuuta incredulously. "I thought that the Seigaku team was all about dedication!"

Syuusuke shrugged. "Taka-san had to help his father out at the sushi shop today and Kaidoh got into his usual animal rescuing adventure on the way to practice and ended up having to take the kitten to the vet. Oh, and Momoshiro and Echizen haven't shown up at _all_ to practice for the past week. They're still upset about having to pay for dinner the other day." Here Syuusuke cracked a slightly evil smirk and Yumiko laughed.

"Well, Mizuki is going to hang out here today, anyway. We'll be upstairs." Yuuta said. His brother and sister nodded and the two friends left them alone the kitchen.

"..."

"Why does that boy introduce himself with his full name _every_ time he sees you?"

Syuusuke shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Although Mizuki had decided that for the time being, an indirect approach might be more effective for his perusal of Fuji, he hadn't been expecting to find Syuusuke at home when he paid a house call, searching for clues.

Fortunately, Syuusuke didn't linger for long. He finished up in the kitchen and then headed upstairs to change back into his tennis shorts. He informed them that he would be going down to the street tennis courts to see if anyone wanted to play and extended the invitation to Mizuki and Yuuta, who declined. Syuusuke made no mention of either of the two gifts he had received. _Maybe he doesn't know they're from me._ Mizuki worriedly thought, then mentally smacked his forehead. _Of course he knows. He isn't called "tensai" for no reason. _And anyway, a purple ribbon was equivalent to Mizuki's signature on a gift.

After Syuusuke had left, Yumiko went out to go shopping, and Yuuta was left with the annoying task of showing an over-excited Mizuki a tour of his house. Mizuki managed to stay rather calm until they passed Syuusuke's empty room, which Yuuta had pointed to casually saying, "My Aniki's room."

"Hmmm," Mizuki put a finger to his lips.

Feeling nervous, Yuuta began, "Don't --!", but his warning was cut off by Mizuki bolting inside the room.

Syuusuke's bedroom was reasonably spacious in lay out, like the rest of the house, and very tidily kept, unlike Yuutas. A checkered bedspread caught his eye upon entering, as did the television, computer, bookshelves and the greenery blooming on the sunny windowsill.

Quite as surprised as he was by some of the strange things in the room, Mizuki was intrigued by what was _not_ in the room. There were no pictures of the Seigaku tennis team; not a single award or trophy was on display to suggest that the boy who lived in this room played tennis. The extra tennis racquets themselves were nowhere in sight—Mizuki finally found them when he opened the closet, for they were hidden away as if unimportant. There was not a single mirror in his room. Mizuki quickly noted these unusual details before analyzing what was in sight.

Upon closer inspection of the windowsill, Mizuki found cacti and aloe, along with an assortment of unusual plants he could not recognize basking cheerfully in the sunlight. Then his heart almost stopped.

Sitting on Fuji's desk was the small paper crane Mizuki had made and sent with his first gift, the plushie. He walked over and picked up the delicate bird that he had spent so many hours trying to fold correctly, under the instruction of Kisarazu. Sure, it was not exactly in the place of honor or anything, just on the side of his desk, but it wasn't in the trash, so that was enough for Mizuki to smile.

"Mizuki…." Groaned Yuuta. "Please don't touch my brothers things. If he finds out…."

Rather than listening to Yuuta, Mizuki crossed the room and threw himself, stomach down, onto Syuusuke's bed.

"This is nice." He decided, rolling over to look at Yuuta. "Very comfortable."

"Mizuki…" Yuuta had gone rather pale. "I'm not kidding, we have to leave this room. This is..._dangerous_."

"Oh relax, relax, I'm coming." Mizuki reluctantly got up from the bed and headed out, but not before carefully replacing his crane on Syuusuke's desk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Syuusuke didn't return until past seven o'clock, looking as if he had gotten a workout. He explained that the Seigaku vs. Noob matches, which had been cut out of the Seigaku fieldtrip had been made up for that day.

"Unbelievable, really…" Sighed Syuusuke. "I had to double with Oishi to get these kids to take back what they had said about Ryuzaki sensei. Kids these days…"

"So Echizen and Momo are still off tennis?" Yuuta asked.

"For the time being. Please excuse me now, I have to go take a shower." And he left the boys whom he seemed to have interrupted in their movie marathon. Mizuki couldn't help but shiver at the sound of the shower running.

Mizuki passed down the hallways on his way to the kitchen to get a drink when he heard faint buzzing, beeping, and crashing noises coming from a slightly ajar door. He stopped outside the room: it was coming from Syuusuke's. It was definitely not the most polite move just to enter, but Mizuki felt curious. Peering inside, he found Syuusuke within, lacking his normal calm composure, his normally bright room darkened. The boys blue eyes were not squinted in smile or anything else. They were very widely open. He was lounging in a butterfly chair in sweatpants and a tee-shirt, intently staring at the screen of a television and rapidly clicking on a controller.

Mizuki couldn't believe it. He wondered what the rest of the Seigaku team, or hell, the rest of the Kantou region, would say if they knew the famous tensai Fuji Syuusuke liked to play video games in his spare time. And not even something legitimately strategist like _FIFA_ or a _Fire Emblem_. He played _Halo_, the loser of loser games.

Mizuki remembered at the match against Rikkaidai when Fuji Yumiko showed up and told him and Yuuta about how she had only seen that "expression" of anger and determination on Syuusuke's face once; when Yuuta was being beat up. That look, she had explained, had nothing to do with whatever Syuusuke personally had gone through; it only came out when the enemy had harmed someone that Syuusuke cared for. The fire inside of him would alight, his eyes would glow with determination, and a shard of the prodigious mountain of potential buried deep within the boy would begin to appear.

Mizuki wondered what Yumiko would say if he told her that he had seen this expression on her brother one other time: when he played _Halo_.

He was quite vicious, really. Syuusuke struck each deformed looking alien as if it had personally offended him, easily exterminating a passel of them within seconds.

Perhaps he felt eyes on the back of his neck, or he noticed that the ribbon of light from the hallway on his floor had widened, but Syuusuke suddenly turned around.His hair was still wet from the shower, resulting in wet patches visible on his tee-shirt's shoulders and back.

His eyes, still wide from the passion of slaughtering aliens, quickly snapped shut into their default smile. Caught by surprise.

"Still here?" he asked, though not in the tone of a question.

"Yeah..." Mizuki nodded numbly.

Syuusuke glanced at the paused screen and then back at Mizuki.

"…...Do you want to play?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After about thirty minutes, Yuuta decided that even Mizuki could not have possibly gotten _that_ lost on his way to the kitchen. Sighing with irritation that he had to pause the film, he got up to investigate. Whatever trouble Mizuki had managed to get into in his house was partially his responsibility.

Halfway down the hallway, Yuuta stopped dead at the sound of voices.

"No, no—not like that. Throw it at _him_…

"I'm trying, but they're not dying!"

"Oh come on, they're just minions!"

"I'm telling you, there's some kind of force field around him. His spear is somehow stronger than my master sword…"

"Okay, okay, just get over here, quickly! Stand on the stairs and I'll switch minds with you, then climb to the top of the tower and we'll fly over. You grab onto my ankles!"

"Right. Stairs, tower, fly."

"And whatever you do, _don't_ forget the dominion rod, because otherwise the statues won't follow us. Okay?"

"Got it."

"No, _not_ _that way_, that's the boss's dungeon! I'm over here!"

"….."

"….."

"CHEAP!" they both screamed at the same time.

Yuuta felt that it was high time he stepped in.

"_**What **_are you two……oh my god."

Oh _God_. Yuuta had been afraid of this from the first day Mizuki had told him that he liked his brother. He really had. Mizuki was the biggest video game freak at St. Rudolph and Syuusuke was a closet player. Combined, they would never give it a rest.

And indeed, it wasn't until past ten o'clock that Yuuta was able to find an opening long enough for him to pry his brother and Mizuki off the video games. Mizuki had lingered as long as he could, standing in the doorway and looking back at Syuusuke, who was strangely silhouetted against his windows and plants. This last glimpse gave Mizuki an idea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Syuusuke entered his room, tossed his bag into its usual unobtrusive corner and flopped down on his bed. Coach Ryuzaki had insisted on keeping the whole team after for two hours so that they could do extra laps and then sweep all of the tennis courts. It was already eight o'clock before she had let them go.

Syuusuke sighed and turned on his side. Then he saw it. Sitting innocently on his desk.

A plant that had not been there that morning. Getting up, Syuusuke walked over to it and recognized a baby cactus. It was of a unusual breed though, a type he didn't have yet that bore flowers and fruit as purple as the ribbon that was tied around the pot it came in. He shook his head, but couldn't help smiling genuinely.

Third time this week_. _

_That Mizuki…._

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *


	4. Something To Talk About

**Attempt #3**

_Feed the desired one positive information from an innocent source._

Something To Talk About

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

Yuuta smoothed his shirt collar as a nervous habit; he was entering Syuusuke's room to appeal to him for what would hopefully be the last time. At least this wouldn't be as demeaning as having to invite himself to a Seigaku fieldtrip, but it would still be pretty damn bad.

It hadn't taken Yuuta long to figure out that _he_ would benefit the most from Mizuki getting what he wanted.

"Hey, Aniki…." Yuuta cautiously entered the room and finding Syuusuke occupied, casually crossed over to his unoccupied bed and flopped down on it. Then he suddenly reminded himself of Mizuki, and sat up again.

"What's up?"

Yuuta literally couldn't think of anything better to say.

Syuusuke sort of half shrugged. He was busily reading a comic book and therefore not paying too much attention to Yuuta. His only response was to lift and show the cover.

Yuuta buried his face in Syuusuke's pillow. Ever since he had started coming home regularly, the novelty of his presence seemed to have worn off; or at least his family was not always tripping over one another to get some time to speak with him.

"Come on, humor me a bit." He complained, rolling over. "I don't come home _that _often and the comic book will be there tomorrow."

Syuusuke sighed and looked up. He hated it when people interrupted him while reading, but Yuuta did seem to have a point.

"So, what'd you do today?" Yuuta asked blandly.

"Played tennis."

"No kidding."

"Yeah well, not much time until finals now."

"Aniki, don't you ever get bored?"

"What?" Syuusuke looked up from his book in surprise.

"Bored. Like fed up with tennis? Fed up with watching Echizen conquer his opponents? Isn't it kind of like watching Naruto with a tennis racquet sometimes?"

Syuusuke frowned at him. "You're not making any sense at all. And I want to see what happens to Roy Mustang now, so if you'll kindly go play with your plushie—

Yuuta covered his head with Syuusuke's pillow so he wouldn't have to hear the rest of his brother's dismissal. Apparently beating around the bush was not going to help while Syuusuke wanted to get back to his comic.

Yuuta clicked his tongue loudly.

"Why don't you like Mizuki?"

"Hmm?" Syuusuke finally looked up, attention captured.

"Mizuki. I'm pretty sure that you haven't failed to notice that he's completely obsessed with you. And that his goal for the past month or so has been just to attain you."

"I surmised as much."

"Then why do you do it?"

Syuusuke raised his eyebrows, half-baffled, half-amused.

"…Why do I do what?"

Yuuta rolled his eyes. "Ignore him! Pretend not to know his name! Let him hamper around you like a...like a..._fangirl_!"

"I don't believe I ever encouraged him."

"What are you talking about? The smiles, cheer, playing _Zelda_ with him for Gods sake...he thinks that it means you feel something for him too!"

For once, Syuusuke was silenced.

Yuuta sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Look, it's just…maybe you should seriously consider giving him a chance. Even if he is a little weird…" Syuusuke looked at him skeptically, "okay, _really_ weird, his feelings are genuine. And that's the truth of it. You won't find someone who so honestly likes you easily again."

"I mean," he rubbed his face with one hand, "he tries hard. Like, he really tries his best to get your attention and do things that will make you happy. It's not right to let him keep hanging like that."

"I see." Was Syuusukes only comment.

"Just think about it. Don't let past grudges or…or _pride_ ruin something for yourself."

Silence fell in the room, think and heavy as cream cheese. Syuusuke stared at Yuuta for a moment and gave a slight nod to show he understood before very slowly lifting his magazine up from where he had dropped it and turning around to read again. Unsure of whether he had gotten through to his brother or not, Yuuta watched his back for another minute before getting off the bed and heading for the door.

"Yuuta."

Just as the younger brother had been about to reach the door, Syuusuke broke the silence. Yuuta waited expectantly. Syuusuke took his time, turning the page of his comic before asking,

"Just out of curiosity, how much did Mizuki pay you to tell me all of this?"

There was a highly awkward pause in the room before Yuuta sighed angrily.

"He didn't pay me!"

…

…

…

"………….he threatened to throw me off the team." Yuuta mumbled, turning to leave.

Syuusuke paused, waiting for the rest.

Yuuta leaned against the doorframe.

"………and tell everyone about Kumagoro."

* * *

**XxXxX**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry its been so long since I updated! I've spent the last month in China and then I had to get back into the swing of school...you know the story. Short chapter here, but it's a liaison. Soon to update!


	5. Swingsets and Flashlights

Swingsets and Flashlights

* * *

**XxXxX**

**

* * *

  
**

The sun was setting low on the pavement as Syuusuke waved goodbye to Kawamura and departed from the front of Seigaku. It had been a good day. A perfect, invisible day where you could just blend in with all those around you and forget that you were an individual with responsibilities and a life of your own.

School had ended and practice had let out early because everyone besides Echizen and Momoshiro were being rewarded, while those two were punished for missing two weeks of practice by running laps all after school until dark. Or until Tezuka was satisfied. Whichever came first.

It was a Friday afternoon, but instead of hanging out with Eiji or Kawamura or Oishi, Fuji found himself alone. Normally, if his friends were all busy, Fuji would go home and laze around, preferring not to interact with anyone. But today he just didn't feel like going home somehow, and he started wandering instead, seeing where his feet would take him.

After about ten minutes, he decided to go to the park where he used to hang out with Yuuta when they were young. There was no reason to go home now anyway; no one was expecting him.

Oishi and Kawamura were both serious students, and not as well prepared as Fuji for the exit exams, so they had gone home to study. Eiji had claimed that he had somewhere "important" to go.

_Important my ass. Probably ditched me yet again to go watch some fish fighting at an aquarium._

Fuji was still pissed off about that, come to think of it_. I mean, it wasn't even something cool like visiting a reptile room, or playing laser ta—_

"Fuji Syuusuke."

Fuji had been thoroughly enjoying his internal replaying of that Wednesday afternoon and was less-than-pleased to have it interrupted by a familiar voice. Irritably, he spun around, only to find himself face to face with Mizuki.

Was it possible for him to do anything these days without Mizuki knowing?

"It's nice to see you again. I'm Mizuki Hajime." Mizuki introduced himself grandly for the thousandth time, gesturing elegantly at himself. "May I inquire as to what Fuji-kun is doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Replied Syuusuke.

"But it is so rare to see Fuji-kun alone, without the ample company of his friends. Surely Kikumaru-kun or Kawamura-kun is somewhere around…" He trailed off, looking back over his shoulder, as if expecting one of Fuji's friends to leap out suddenly from behind a tree.

"No, it's just me today." Syuusuke said. "I was just thinking of visiting the park where Yuuta and I used to hang out when we were kids."

With that, Syuusuke began walking again. He hadn't exactly invited Mizuki along, but he hadn't dismissed him either, so Mizuki followed at a short distance.

With a soft flumping noise, Syuusuke dropped his tennis bag in the dirt once they had reached the park. Then his face broke into a grin of childish delight and he ran towards the swings at the far end.

Mizuki raced him and narrowly beat him, but Syuusuke either didn't notice, or didn't care, for as he arrived, he quickly threw himself into the seat and backed his legs up to get some momentum.

It was a definitely a strange sight, Mizuki decided, the genius of Seigaku gently swaying back and forth on a swing, his honey brown bangs rustling in the created breeze. Mizuki resisted the urge to reach out and smooth them down.

He found himself throwing his own lanky frame onto the swing set next to Fuji and mimicking his actions.

"I bet I can go higher than you." Syuusuke said breathlessly. Mizuki had never seen him look so truly, and non-sadistically happy.

"Is Fuji-kun challenging me?" Mizuki never backed down from a bet.

"Why do you keep referring to me in third person? You're not L from _Death Note_. Just call me….."

"Syuusuke?" Mizuki supplemented hopefully.

Syuusuke frowned. "Don't you think that's dropping honorifics a little soon?"

"I could call you Syuu-chan if you prefer."

Syuusuke grimaced. "Syuusuke is fine."

Mizuki smiled, pleased that his little trick had worked.

"And yes, I was serious about that bet." Syuusuke pressed.

"Well then, how can I refuse you?"

Both boys gained momentum, oscillating back and forth like pendulums. The swing set, not used to the weight of junior high boys, groaned in protest. Mizuki went high, but Syuusuke's slight, supple frame allowed him to float upwards almost weightlessly. When it appeared that if he went any higher, he would make a complete circle around the swing set, Fuji began to slow down and laughed merrily.

"Mada mada dane, Mizuki."

Mizuki groaned. "Spare me. I can't stand that kid."

"Sorry, I just had to get that out of my system. You have no idea how much we have to listen to it every single day at Seigaku."

"I can imagine."

"More to the point…" Syuusuke had slowed down enough to scrape his shoes against the dirt under the swings. "What are you going to get me for winning?"

"The glory of defeating me isn't enough?" Mizuki asked, smiling at his shoes.

"Don't flatter yourself."

Mizuki laughed. "Well I suppose you do deserve something." He appraised Syuusuke for a moment. "If you don't have plans, I'll treat you to dinner!" Oops. That came out sounding more as if he had asked for a date. Mizuki braced himself for rejection.

Fuji was silent for a moment and Mizuki hurriedly added, "You don't need to come, of course! You probably already have dinner plans. I'll just…"

"I would like to have dinner with you. Thank you Mizuki." Syuusuke smoothly interrupted, leaving Mizuki speechless. "I like noodles." He added, getting up. "There's a really good Chinese-style place not too far from here." Syuusuke began to walk again, leaving Mizuki nodding vigorously in agreement to a statement he had barely heard, and fairly astounded at his good fortune.

Syuusuke trooped back to his tennis bag, pausing only to examine a patch of hibiscus flowers colored like the sunset.

XxXxXxX

"Thank you so much for treating me, Mizuki." Syuusuke didn't let his manners falter, even if he had suggested this place himself.

Mizuki raised his eyebrows. "How do you know this isn't all part of my scenario?"

When Syuusuke looked skeptical, Mizuki continued, "You won at swinging because your build is light and speedy. Therefore, I'm treating you to dinner in hopes of fattening you up so I'll win next time."

"Unlikely." Said Syuusuke, idly playing with his chopsticks. "There's no need to feel bad. _No one_ beats me at swinging."

"Nor at tennis apparently."

_Oh damn._ Mizuki had not meant to bring up, even indirectly, Fuji defeating him in tennis. It was too late though; Syuusuke had apparently made the same connection from Mizuki's comment. His had stopped smiling.

Suddenly, Mizuki felt jaded. Was he going to spend the rest of his life courting Syuusuke carefully to avoid talking about that match?

"Listen Syuusuke….." Mizuki began. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say, but he wanted Syuusuke to understand that he wasn't like that anymore. "About that match we had the first time we met…."

Syuusuke shook his head dismissively. "That was a long time ago. It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me and I know it matters to you, too!" Mizuki hadn't meant to shout, but it came out somewhat loud. He continued in a more muted voice, "Even if it 'doesn't matter', I know you haven't forgotten it. You just have to understand that…I had my priorities all messed up at that time. Winning was everything to me. I didn't treat Yuuta with the respect he deserved. Deserves."

Syuusuke listened, while examining his own entwined fingers.

Mizuki sighed. "You might not be able to forgive me, but—

Syuusuke held up his hand to silence Mizuki.

"Honestly, I'm not trying to mess with your head or anything, here." Syuusuke opened his eyes and focused them directly on Mizuki. "It was a long time ago. Our systems of values were different. I wouldn't want you to judge me over mistakes of my past. In return, I'll show you the same courtesy."

Then it was quiet between them.

XxXxXxX

"There you go, honey."

The woman behind the car was smiling at Fuji a little too kindly for Mizuki's liking. In fact, she had not taken her eyes off him the entire time they had been in the restaurant.

"And for you." She dropped his bowl in front of him without even looking at him. "Enjoy." She said, though the remark was clearly meant for Syuusuke. He smiled back graciously, causing her to blush.

Mizuki vacantly wondered how often Syuusuke used that smile of his to get his way.

Thinking that the woman was lingering a bit too long, and ignoring him a bit too much, Mizuki discreetly plucked up the can of chopsticks on the table and dumped them over his shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss." She was forced to look at him. "We need something to eat with, ne?" He held up the now empty can and tapped his fingers against it impatiently. She looked suspiciously at him but accepted the can, and left with a mumbled, "Of course, sir." That ought to give her the message to stay away, Mizuki thought, satisfied.

When the chopsticks arrived, even Mizuki forgot to polish his pretenses so as to appear elegant, and simply dove into the noodles, as did Syuusuke.

Syuusuke looked up with his mouth full. "Mizuki," he said with some difficultly.

"Want to—

"Race?"

Syuusukes brow furrowed slightly and he wondered if he was being too open with Mizuki.

XxX

It had been thirty three minutes since they had left the restaurant. Mizuki knew. He was timing it. Thirty three minutes and he had not repelled or bored Fuji enough to make him leave. Mizuki-1, Destiny- 0

He was on a kind of high. Syuusuke had even let Mizuki buy him ice cream, which he was eating as they strolled through the darkening streets. Mizuki was rather aware that to any passerby, this would probably look like a date. He smirked, though not altogether displeased with the notion.

"What do you do for fun, Mizuki?" Syuusuke suddenly asked.

"What?" Asked Mizuki, rather thrown. "Oh, um…"

He could feel himself blushing. He had often fantasized that Fuji would be interested enough in him to ask him personal questions, but now on the spot, Mizuki found that he in fact, did not have an answer prepared. And the truth would hardly do, because "stalk you" was an answer that would most likely freak Syuusuke out. _Why is it that for all my data, I always seem to be caught off guard by Syuusuke?_

"Well, you know…."

_Don't say follow people._

"I like to _observe_ people."

"And by observe you mean stalk, and by people you mean me."

"I like science a lot." Mizuki plowed on, determined not to let Syuusuke win this round, too, though he could feel himself blushing. "When you observe people and things, you can also make notes, take down data, notice patterns…" He trailed off. "I think I'd make a good scientist or something when I grow up." He ruffled his own hair in an embarrassed kind of way, wanting to steer the conversation away from himself.

"You like competition." Fuji said. It was not a question, just a statement.

"So do you." Said Mizuki, remembering the random challenges he had gotten throughout the evening.

"Not really." Syuusuke was suddenly staring at his mint chip ice cream as though it were depressing him. "I hardly have a fighting spirit at all."

Mizuki frowned. "It didn't seem that way when I played you."

"That was different. I felt obliged to Yuuta and to my school to win. Left to myself….I don't really care about winning or losing. They're just words to me. I can't ever get motivated for a match unless something besides pride is at stake."

"You're lucky."

Syuusuke looked at him curiously.

"Most people care way too much about the outcome of a match. They get depressed if they lose, cocky if they win. You're very calm—like you're above that. _Transcended_, one might say." He smirked. "Anyway, I'm glad you're not hot-blooded. It's not like we need any more of those kinds of players like Momoshiro anyway."

_Momoshiro….._The name stirred something in Syuusuke's mind. "Hey, Mizuki." They both stopped walking. "You don't like Echizen, right?"

"No, who would? Why?"

"Do you want to see something funny?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Night had completely fallen by the time they reached Seigaku. Syuusuke, however, was able to navigate easily through the dark campus, being so familiar with it. Mizuki felt as if they were committing some sort of crime, sneaking into a school to steal files on students or something.

"Come with me." Syuusuke said quietly, indicating with a few slender fingers that Mizuki should follow his lead. They crept, silent as shadows along the bush lined pavement. The moon was full, but it was a cloudy night, so there was barely any light to see by.

First, Syuusuke lead Mizuki over to what appeared to be a locker complex. He slunk over to the south wall of lockers and began scrutinizing the numbers written on them, finally stopping at locker 1445. He opened it quickly and rummaged around inside for a few moments. Then he handed something to Mizuki.

Mizuki turned the object over in his hands, feeling cool plastic, with a switch on the side. It was a flashlight.

"Syuusuke, what—

"Shh" Syuusuke placed a finger against Mizuki's lips and closed his locker. "Just follow me, and do as I tell you."

Mizuki was starting to feel mildly worried.

The two boys silently made their way down to the tennis courts and ironically, Syuusuke lead Mizuki over to the exact same tree that Mizuki usually hid in when stalking him. Mizuki liked that tree a lot. It was near enough to the courts to observe everything that happened, but far enough away to stay hidden.

There they stood for what felt like an eternity to Mizuki, but in reality was probably only ten minutes. Syuusuke's body was completely tense, he was like a predator waiting in the safari for his prey. He seemed to be listening intently. Either because Mizuki's hearing wasn't as good as Syuusuke's or because Mizuki didn't know what he was supposed to be listening for, but Mizuki seemed to have missed some sort of signal. Syuusuke clicked his tongue softly like he had discovered something important.

He turned to smile at Mizuki. "This way." He whispered. "Be very quiet."

Not like Mizuki would have dared say anything when Syuusuke seemed so focused.

Syuusuke's footsteps whispered over the pavement and Mizuki tried his best to imitate his stealth. Slowly, very slowly, the two inched toward the chain link fence enclosing the tennis courts. They were standing at the very corner of the cube of courts, where the direction of the fence changed. Syuusuke pressed himself against the side of the fence and gestured for Mizuki to do the same.

"In a minute or so, we may not be able to talk, so I'll explain while I can." Syuusuke spoke quickly, but very softly. He took Mizuki's wrist in his hand, causing Mizuki to shiver involuntarily.

"Listen carefully, Mizuki." Syuusuke looked serious. "I will give you a signal when it is time. The signal will be tactile, because it will be too dangerous to speak." Syuusuke paused for effect. "This is the signal." He squeezed Mizuki's wrist. "The next time I give the signal, it means it is time. When I do that, you have to round the corner of this enclosure with me, quickly. As you jump around, turn on the flashlight and hold it under your chin, pointed upwards, like this." Syuusuke demonstrated with his own flashlight, though he did not turn it on.

"It is imperative that, until I give the signal, you don't speak, or move, or turn on the flashlight. Do you understand?"

Mizuki nodded numbly though he had no idea where Syuusuke was going with all of this.

Suddenly, Syuusuke tensed again. Mizuki heard it too, this time. Footsteps.

"Its almost time," his voice was barely audible. "Get ready."

Mizuki could feel his heart pounding in terrified anticipation. What was this all about? The sound of footsteps was unmistakable by now, coming from around the corner. Moreover, it seemed that there was more than one pair. Labored breathing accompanied the sound of the pattering feet.

_What the hell is this….is Syuusuke leading me into a trap of murderers? _Mizuki wondered, feeling very scared. _No, it must be fine. It has to be._ Nothing could be too wrong, as long as Syuusuke was holding his hand like that.

The footsteps were closer than ever. Mizuki's grip on the flashlight was starting to feel weak as his hand sweat. But he couldn't afford to drop it; he'd promised not to make a sound.

The footsteps must be adjacent by now, matching the pounding of Mizuki's heart. Thud. Thud. Thud. THUD.

And then suddenly, Mizuki felt pressure on his wrist. Perfectly in harmony, the two boys leapt around the corner of the tennis courts and turned on their flashlights, below their chins.

The silent air exploded with screams.

Mizuki didn't realize until later that one of them had been his own. The next sound he was aware of after the shrieking, scuffling, and thudding had subsided was the most beautiful, tinkling sound Mizuki had ever heard. His favorite sound in the world.

It could only be Syuusuke's laughter.

Mizuki suddenly became aware of the fact that he was on the ground, legs entangled with someone who was thrashing like a dying fish.

"E…Echizen!" he recognized. Momoshiro was lying on his other side, with shaking hands covering his eyes. Further behind the three of them was a person curled into a fetal position that Mizuki didn't recognize.

Actually, the only person who _wasn't_ on the ground in a crumpled heap was Syuusuke himself, who was laughing so hard that he had to grip the chain link fence for support.

Mizuki, quickly realizing what had happened, got up after disentangling himself from Echizen with some difficulty.

Echizen and Momoshiro both seemed to have been stimulated by the sound of Syuusuke's laughter. Momo took his hands away from his pallid face, and Echizen sat up uncertainly, cat like eyes wide with shock.

"Oh…….Kami-sama………..you……should……. have……….seen….your……… faces!" Syuusuke broke into another peal of laughter and seemed unable to speak anymore. Realizing that the people they had jumped were only Echizen and Momoshiro, Mizuki felt himself calm down as well and began to see the humor in the situation.

"Fuji senpai…" Echizen seemed to have gotten ahold of himself, at least enough to control his shaking knees. His voice was hoarse from screaming and waveringly distant. "That…..was not funny."

Syuusuke stared at him. "Well, you see, that's where you're wrong." And laughed again, but more controlled this time.

"Fuji senpai!" Now Momo spoke. His voice was stronger than Echizen's, but still far more subdued than usual. "What the hell was that for? Are we not getting punished enough by Buchou for missing two weeks of tennis as it is? You scared the hell out of us!"

"Gomen, gomen…" Syuusuke seemed to be calming down. "I wasn't sure how long Tezuka would have you running for, so I just wanted to pay you a night call in case you guys were getting bored."

"I'd take the boredom, next to that!" screeched Echizen slightly hysterically and Momoshiro nodded fervently. They both got unsteadily to their feet.

Mizuki was intrigued. "You guys are still running make-up laps? It's past nine!"

Momoshiro rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, Buchou wasn't quite ready to let us off so easily for skipping practice, so he's having us run around the school indefinitely. Or until he's satisfied. Whatever comes first."

"Wait a minute." Syuusuke interjected. "I knew you two were still on punishment, but who's that?" He pointed to the curled up figure lying ten feet behind Echizen and Momoshiro, which had still not moved.

"Kaidoh." Said Momoshiro shortly.

Syuusuke looked nonplussed. "What's he doing here?"

"He asked Tezuka how it's possible for a left handed person to shake hands with a right handed person and Tezuka got mad." Echizen explained. "Told Kaidoh he was an idiot and then made him run the make-up laps with us."

"Ah." Syuusuke seemed to be trying not to laugh again. "That was an unexpected perk. But is he okay?"

Mizuki walked over to the form and nudged it with his toe. It did not move.

"He scares so easily." Syuusuke sighed, sounding a little concerned. "I may not have done this if I had known Kaidoh was here."

"Like hell you wouldn't have." Echizen muttered.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Syuusuke agreed, and allowed himself one more laugh before stopping short at the look on Momoshiro's and Echizen's faces. He cleared his throat. "Come on, no bad feelings, right?" He implored. "I was just trying to show Mizuki here how things roll at Seigaku."

"A fine example you've set." Grumbled Momoshiro, who was now kneeling next to Kaidoh, taking his pulse.

XxX

Back under the sequoia, Mizuki found himself stumbling over words to create an potent goodbye.

"Well, thanks…."

Syuusuke frowned. Mizuki had paid for everything _and_ put up with Syuusuke's dose of sick fun. What was he thanking _him_ for?

"…for hanging out with me. I had a really fun time."

Syuusuke stared at Mizuki.

After a moment, Mizuki cleared his throat, uncomfortably aware that he sounded like a girl thanking a boy for a nice date. He looked hopefully at Syuusuke, but the prodigy didn't say anything.

"Well…." Mizuki started again, "I guess I should get going then. I have to catch a bus back to St. Rudolph and all. You're parents are probably wondering where you are, too. So I'll just…." He didn't want to leave without Syuusuke saying goodbye, but it didn't seem like he was going to talk.

As he began to turn however, Mizuki felt a grip on his forearm. Turning around to see what was wrong, his heart leapt into his throat when Syuusuke kissed him.

It was brief, not even on the lips, just a brush against his cheek. But it shocked him enough that he found himself unable to move.

...

_Why couldn't I do that?_

...

"Why?" Mizuki finally asked, after a very long pause. Syuusuke seemed to have gotten back into character, and raised his eyebrows at him.

"Why are you like this? Why are you willing to forgive me so easily?"

"Who knows?" Syuusuke mused aloud, almost more to himself than to Mizuki. "I normally wouldn't…..but maybe I'm just not quite as sadistic as all fandom seems to think…."

And he thoughtfully sauntered off into the night, forgetting to return Mizuki's heart.

**XxXxX**


End file.
